Help
by Dr Dana Stowe's Sidekick
Summary: Olivia reaches out to an old friend when unimaginable tragedy befalls her. Please R&R and if you think I should raise the rating, feel free to let me know. OE. Crossing Jordan Xover. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh was just about to fall asleep one night when she heard a faint knock on her apartment door. **

**_"Now, who could that be?" _She wondered, walking across the room and opening the door. Behind it stood a shaking Olivia Benson. She was badly bruised, and a waterfall of tears were escaping her eyes.**

**"Livia, what happened?" Jordan asked gently, pulling her old friend inside.**

**"I'm in town on a case, and our suspect raped me. I tried to fight him, Jordan, but he-he overpowered me."**

**"What happened, Liv?" she asked, taking her hands.**

**"Well, Elliot and I were chasing him, but we got separated, and as I was running to catch up to him because I thought the perp was in front of us, I felt somebody put their hand over my mouth. I bit the fingers hard and kept struggling. I reached for my gun and screamed for Elliot to help me. Before he could, our suspect, Ian Delgado, dragged me into an alley and forced himself on me."**

**"How could you tell it was him, Liv?" Jordan asked.**

**"I was looking into his eyes just before he started. He matches all the photos we have." She reached for her phone and dialed Elliot.**

**"Stabler."**

**"El, can you come to Jordan's? I'm in trouble. Delgado forced himself on me."**

**"Oh. Liv, I'm so sorry. I'll be right over."**

**She hung up and leaned into Jordan, who held her as more tears fell. Jordan had been the ME for Manhattan SVU before Warner came on. She knew the whole squad well, and she knew that if anyone could bring Olivia out of this nightmare, it would be Elliot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1. Enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Jordan was patting Olivia's back as she cried, finding herself at a loss for words. She knew she should say something, but at the same time, she knew there was nothing she could say to make this nightmare any easier. Olivia had a long road ahead of her, and Jordan knew she needed all the support she could get. She heard a knock at the door and gently moved Olivia's shaking form so she could get up.**

**"I'll be right back, Liv," she whispered. "I'm just gonna go get the door."**

**Olivia nodded, and Jordan rose, crossing the room. When she opened the door and saw Elliot, she hugged him. "Good to see you again, El," she said. **

**"You too, Jordan. I just wish it was under better circumstances."**

**Jordan nodded. "Me, too. She's in here on the couch. She's pretty shaken up."**

**Elliot nodded and patted Jordan's shoulder as he went over to Olivia. He sat down and put his arms around her. "I'm right here, Livia. It's gonna be okay. Can you tell me how it happened?" **

**"When we got separated, Delgado put his hand over my mouth. I bit him and reached for my gun and called out to you, but before you could help me, he'd dragged me into an alley and was forcing himself on me." **

**"Liv, I'm sorry. If I'd just-" She put a finger to his lips, cutting him off.  
"Don't, El," she said, the strength returning to her voice. "This is nobody's fault but Delgado's."**

**"But-"**

**"No, El. Don't blame yourself. I don't. We got separated, things got chaotic, and Delgado made his move. It wasn't your fault."**

**Jordan, deciding to leave them alone, walked to the other room and dialed Don Cragen.**

**"Cragen," came the captain's somewhat gruff voice. **

**"Captain, it's- it's Jordan."**

**"What's up?" he asked, noticing the slight shake in her voice. **

**"It's Liv. She came to see me earlier. She's still here now, and Elliot's with her. Cap, she was raped."**

**She heard Don gasp. "Who?" he managed to ask.**

**"Delgado. He made his move when she and Elliot got separated."**

**"I'll tell the guys. Has she been to the hospital?" **

**"I, ah, haven't asked."**

**"I'll send Munch and Fin out to look for him."**

**"Ok, thanks, Don." **

**"Oh, and Jordan?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Stay with them."**

**"Don't worry, I will," she said, hanging up.**

**She walked back into the living room to find Elliot on the couch alone.**

**"Where's Olivia?"**

**"In taking a shower. She went to the hospital earlier and had a rape kit done, and now she just wants to get him off of her."**

**Jordan nodded. "I don't blame her a bit," she said, sitting. "I called Cragen and told him what happened. He says he'll send Fin and Munch out to look for him."**

**He smiled, happy that Jordan was thinking ahead. "Thanks, Jordan."**

**"No problem," she said, patting his shoulder. "I knew you and Liv couldn't tell him."**

**They fell silent, both thinking the same thing: They wanted Delgado's head on a platter for torturing Olivia this way. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, everyone. I hope you enjoy Chapter 3.**

**About an hour later, Olivia, bruised, shame-stricken, and completely exhausted from the inside out, slipped into Jordan's spare bedroom. Elliot noticed and rose. **

**"I'm gonna go sit with her."**

**Jordan nodded. She completely understood. Olivia was in a very fragile state at the moment and didn't need to be alone. She heard another knock at the door and rose, crossing the room. This time, Casey Novak stood waiting.**

**"Casey, it's been too long," she said, hugging her.**

**"Yeah, it has," she agreed, stepping inside. "Cragen called us to tell us about Liv. How is she?"**

**"Well, she's pretty shaken up right now. I think she's resting, though. Elliot's with her."**

**Casey sat down on the couch as Jordan went to put on coffee, figuring they'd all need some soon.**

**"How's the search coming?" she asked as she turned the pot on before walking back and taking a seat next to Casey, who shook her head sadly. **

**"Nothing yet. Munch and Fin are scouring the state and surrounding areas, but Delgado's nowhere to be found."**

**"Well, for Olivia's sake, I hope they find him soon."**

**"Me, too. It'd definitely give Liv and the other victims we've linked him to peace of mind."**

**Jordan nodded, knowing that peace of mind was what Olivia and the other victims wanted and needed more than anything right now. Just then, Olivia came out of the bedroom. Elliot was still sleeping peacefully.**

**"Hey, Casey," she said, her voice hoarse from all the tears she'd shed.**

**"Liv, hey." Casey hugged her. "Cragen called me. He has Munch and Fin looking all over for him."**

**"Anything?"**

**"No, not yet. They'll call us when they do find him, though."**

**Olivia leaned into Casey and began to sob again. **

**"It'll be ok, Liv," Casey and Jordan whispered in unison as they patted her back. "We are gonna get him, and he is gonna wish he was never born." They glanced at each other, quiet determination etched in their features. They wouldn't let her down. Delgado was gonna pay for all of his crimes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's been ages since the last update. I haven't known what to do with any of my stories for awhile, but I got inspired. Thanks for the support, everyone. I now submit for your approval, chapter 4 of Help, a story of courage, hope, and strength in numbers.**

**Olivia sobbed helplessly into Casey's shoulder. _This wasn't supposed to be me," she thought angrily. I'm a sex crime detective, for pity sake, not the victim. Then again, it's not supposed to happen to anyone, and I'm here to help those that it does happen to find the voices that their attackers stole from them. But wait a second. Who's gonna make me feel safe again? Who will take this deep ache away?_**

**She glanced around and her eyes soon found her answer. Elliot would do anything to help her and so would the rest of the the team.**

**"Liv, hey," Elliot whispered.**

**"Hey, El."**

**"Is there anything I can do?"**

**"Stay with me and hold me?"**

**He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm really sorry, Liv."**

**"Shh. It's not your fault. Just carry me back to bed and hold me. Take Delgado out of my head."**

**He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, placed her under the covers with all the gentleness he had in him and climbed in beside her. "I'm right here. Liv."**

**Casey's cell rang just then. "Novak," she answered quickly.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Casey, it's John. We found Delgado."

"Oh, good, good, where?"

"In his apartment, Baker and Costa, but I've got some bad news."

Casey sensed where this was going. "He won't be talking, will he?"

"No, Case. He's dead."

"How long?"

"Warner says around 4-6 hours. Liv couldn't have possibly killed him," he said, anticipating Casey's thoughts. "Cragen says she found her way to Jordan's right after the attack. We're checking out his other victims, plus their families and a couple of employers who he didn't part on good terms with."

"Okay, thanks, keep us posted."

Meanwhile, Liv was tossing fitfully in her sleep. **"Please, no! Don't hurt me! No, no, no, please!" she cried out.**

"Livia, it's okay," Elliot whispered. "I'm here."

**"Elliot, help!" she cried in desperation. "Please! I cant hold him off much longer!"**

"Livia, wake up. It's okay. You're safe, I've got you."

Olivia shivered, then woke slowly. "Oh, El, thank goodness. It was just a nightmare."

Casey caught their words and glanced at Jordan. Liv's nightmare was only just beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm so sorry it's been so long, everyone, but I find myself in a writing mood and wanted to give you some more of Help, so here it is. Enjoy and review!**

Jordan looked at Casey's face and knew something was wrong. "What is it, Case?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"Delgado is dead," Casey said simply.

Jordan gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah, that was Munch calling with the bad news."

"So what do we do?"

"We tell Liv for starters."

"Casey, hasn't Liv suffered enough for one night?"

"Okay, you're right, Jor," she relented.

"Tell Liv what?" Elliot asked, having stepped away from her side. She was sleeping more peacefully now.

"Elliot, Munch just called me," Casey said. "He says Delgado is dead."

El shook his head, knowing that this news would do Liv no good in the healing department. He pondered how to tell her as he watched her breath rise and fall in her sleep.


End file.
